


Hands On

by equilateral_asshat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Archived From My Tumblr, F/M, Spanking, pinecest - Freeform, pinescest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equilateral_asshat/pseuds/equilateral_asshat





	Hands On

It started on a Saturday afternoon.

Their parents were out over the weekend for a personal trip, leaving Dipper and Mabel with the house all to themselves. Far from being the first time this had happened, they originally planned to spend the weekend pigging out on junk food and watching bad movies.

However, Dipper realized he had a big test coming up on Monday at school, and had sequestered himself off to his room to do some studying. This, of course, had left Mabel to her own devices. And Mabel’s own devices on that day were started off by eating an entire two pound bag of gummy koalas. That was followed by a rainbow sherbet and orange soda float, and before long the inevitable sugar high kicked into gear.

“Dance with me, Waddles!” she giggled, grabbing his front hooves and lifting him up onto his hind legs. Music blared from the smartphone she had tucked into her bra, playing garrish eighties music. About thirty seconds into their dancing, though, Waddles squirmed himself free of her grasp and clopped angrily to his pet bed, curling into a pig shaped loaf with a distraught huff.

“Yer a spoilsport when you wanna be, buddy,” she noted, giving him an apologetic scratch behind the ear before she boogied her way up the stairs. She shimmied down the hallway, and then twerked her way through Dipper’s door.

Her favorite dork ever was sat at his desk, pen in one hand, the other dragging a finger over lines of text in a schoolbook so thick she was certain it weighed fifteen pounds. He didn’t even register that she had just used her butt to smack his door open and intrude into his room. She waltzed over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

All she got for her troubles was a noncommittal groan of acknowledgement. She tapped again, and this time a shrug of his shoulders was coupled with “Knock it off, Mabes, I gotta study.” She frowned and tapped again, and he waved her away.

“Oh c’mon, Dipstick, we both know you’re a model straight A student and there’s no way you’re gonna fail this test! Dance with me,” she asked. Dipper groaned and slapped his pen against the open book.

“Mabel, this test is about thirty percent of my grade for this quarter, I don’t wanna screw up my GPA! Please just let me study!”

But Mabel wasn’t having it. A small samba, and a pillow grabbed from his bed was soon playfully flopping against the back of his skull. _Whupf, whump, whurmpf!_

“Mabel, is you don’t stop it I’m-” he growled, and she cackled as she gave a slightly harder smack with the pillow.

“What’re ya gonna do Dipshit, spank me?!” she challenged, twisting to wind up for a heavy smack. This would be the pillow attack to end all pillow attacks. This thing was going to explode and send tiny feathers all over her brother’s room, just like in the cartoons. It would be legendary.

Or, it would have been.

With a speed that Mabel had never seen her brother move with in his life, one hand snatched her wrist. Another grabbed and flung the pillow from her own hands. Before she could even formulate a response, Dipper had taken one, two, three steps to his bed with long strides, sat down, and tugged her over his lap, her shorts-covered backside pointed skyward.

There was a great deal of squealing and protest. Mostly on her part, of course, because she had been laid over her brother’s knee and out of the corner of her eye, she saw his hand lift in the air. She writhed.

“Dipper no, Dipper don’t you dare or I’ll-I dunno but-!” she demanded, but there was a twitch of movement on her twin’s part, followed by a noisy, skin-on-denim-clad-skin _**WHAP!**_ “Eep!” Her brother’s hand pulled away as swiftly as it had landed, and fell again with the same intensity and sound. Another squeak wormed out of her throat, and a weird tingle grew in the pit of her stomach. A final smack connected with her rump once again, and this time she was completely silent, eyes wide, fists clenched, legs clamped together.

Dipper pushed her to her feet, out of his bedroom, and gave her a gentle push into the hallway, where she stumbled briefly. She looked over her shoulder at him, eyes still wide with surprise.

“Now let me study,” he said, pushing his door closed. She heard his lock latch shut in the next second, as well as a bunch of hushed curses being mumbled through the wood. She rubbed at her sore backside all the way down the stairs, before she very gently plopped herself on the couch, staring at Waddles.

It wasn’t like Dipper to take that kind of action. Typically he would have just pushed her out of the room immediately after her threat. But no, this time he had taken it upon himself to prove he meant business. He was serious about it and wasn’t backing down. And what had trying to call his bluff gotten her?

A sore ass, a strange tickle in her stomach, and a mind racing with a thousand questions at once. She had been spanked a few times as a child, growing up, but never did she experience that sensation that had built in her middle. Her legs bounced, thighs rubbing together as she tried to decipher what it was. Some of it was shock, and maybe even fear because, holy frick Dipper _spanked her_. Like she was a petulant child. It was forceful, it was powerful it was…

Hot. Arousing. _Sexy_. A whole bunch of words Mabel had never applied to her brother. Yeah he’d been cute. It was fun seeing him get flustered when she smooched at his cheek and “missed” to land on the corner of his lips. She would often giggle to herself at the faces he made when he would accidentally catch her changing shirts and she had more boob on display than usual. Seeing her brother all flustered and embarrassed was adorable. But this was a whole new level of ‘wow what is this going on inside my head and guts’ type of feeling. She tilted to give her pig a pat on the head as in the back of her mind, she heard her inner voice say a phrase that made her frame shiver.

_We gotta get him to do that again…_

===

A couple hours later, Mabel came upstairs bearing a plate loaded with cookies. She had just baked them, and was hoping that the smell of fresh baked confections would help convince her brother to open the door when she knocked on it. There was a hesitant sigh, heavy footsteps, and a click as his door opened inwards.

“Those had better be chocolate-white-chocolate chunk cookies I’ve smelled you apology-baking or I’m locking this door again,” he mumbled. She held up the plate of dark brown cookies, their surfaces dotted with white blobs of melted white chocolate, and he nodded. “Very well, you may enter.”

He walked back over to his desk, pushing a few papers around so she had a place to lay the plate of cookies. She set it down, and then cleared her throat gently.

“I’m, uh, I’m sorry I was being an annoying brat earlier, bro-bro,” she pouted. “I was on a really intense sugar high and I shouldn’t have been acting the way I did.” She glanced up to see him frowning, and he gave his head a small shake, dragging his fingers through his hair as he swiveled his office chair back and forth.

“Well, I don’t feel like my response was much better, to be honest. I mean, we’re seniors in high school. That seems like such a childish way to treat you, even if you were being totally annoying.” He let out a deep sigh. “Just stressed about this big test, right?”

“Well, don’t just sit there and make excuses,” she sniffed, arms crossed. He rolled his eyes.

“Fine, Mabes, I’m sorry I spanked you like a little kid.”

“That’s better… almost.” She turned around, displaying her posterior that had a couple of googly eyes stuck to it, along with pink tape eyebrows and a big red frown. “Now kiss me better and I’ll call it even.”

“Mabel, so help me god if you touch my face with your butt…”

“I’m not touching you with it, you just need to kiss it better after the violent lashing you gave it earlier!”

“Mabel, get your ass out of my face!”

“Apologize for the booty abuse you visited upon me!” she demanded, shaking her rump at him, the eyes jiggling. He made that growling, irritated sound she heard before she had started slapping him with a pillow, earlier. “Come on, Dipper, just give my butt an ‘I’m sorry for being so horribly rough with you’ smooch and I’ll be on my way!”

“Get your ass,” he said flatly, “out of my face, or last time is gonna seem like a walk in the park.”

“Oh please, like you can hit any harder than that!” she snarked, and before he could say another word, she made a big, exaggerated smooching sound as she gave a quick push back, her butt and his cheek becoming quickly acquainted. She immediately leapt away as a sound that didn’t even sound human rose in his throat.

Making a break for his bedroom door, she made it about three steps to freedom before a powerful hand closed around her arm. She let out a defiant squeal as she felt history repeat itself.

Time slowed down as she felt her brother manipulate her over his knee, her face pointed towards the doorway. Apparently roused by the commotion, a pig’s face poked through the doorway. Mabel and Waddles made eye contact just as soon as Dipper’s hand and her ass established physical contact. Her eyes went wide. Waddles emitted a panicked grunt and trotted away swiftly; he knew the sound of a butt being spanked, and he had been a good pig. No spankings for him today.

Mabel, however, was a very _naughty_ pig, she determined, because that first slap made her eyes roll up into her skull. The second one, even more forceful than the first, caused her to shiver as her toes curled. The third smack, and she had to bite her lower lip to avoid making anything louder than a whimper. A fourth slap caused her hips to tremble involuntarily. The fifth and final smack was somehow softer, more hesitant, and Dipper let her roll off of his lap onto the floor.

“Mabel, please get out of my room,” he said, voice slightly shaken. She glanced up at him, nodded, then crawled to her feet before she stepped out. The door closed quietly behind her.

Her brother’s expression had been a very, very forced neutral one. His eyes held a tinge of fear and excitement, uncertainty. The mental image was pushed from her mind when she ran a hand over her posterior and immediately winced.

 _Oooooh yeah, that’s the stuff_ , she thought with a shudder. Her legs gave a dangerous wobble as she staggered into her bedroom, swiftly closing the door and locking it, then cranking up the music on her stereo. Next, she shucked her shorts and panties, started replaying the day in her head, and went to town.

===

A few hours later, Mabel was getting a bit antsy. Sure the first two spankings had been nice, but they had only gotten her through a half hour session of self diddlin’. She was gonna need stronger material if she planned to keep the memories tucked away in her Spank Bank. Plus, the sting of the first two encounters had worn off already. Denim apparently did too fine a job of cushioning the blow.

 _Well, Mabel, looks like we have to pull out some big guns for this one!_ She stood up off of her bed, kicking her shorts and undies to the side. Marching to her closet, clad in naught but her shirt and bra beneath, she rummaged through her wardrobe for awhile before pulling out her attire of choice for the final mission.

===

Mabel approached her brother’s door as quietly as she could. One hand behind her back, the other tapped a knuckle to his door to the tune of ‘Disco Girl’.

“Hey, uh, Dipper, I know you’re probably pretty sore with me right now but I wanted to say that I’m sorry,” she whimpered. She tried the handle and cracked the door open, peeking through. He was wearing headphones, chewing on the last cookie she had brought earlier as he focused on his notes. She pushed the door open wider and stepped in, gaze downcast. On seeing her out of the corner of his eye, he tugged his headphones loose.

“What now?!”

“I’m sorry!” she protested, and he stared unconvinced. She scuffed a foot on his carpet. “No, really, I’m sorry.”

“For what, exactly?” he demanded, arms crossed, a lone eyebrow raised. She glanced up, and when his eyes met hers, a grin split across her face. His expression twisted with confusion, and then horror as she pulled a small water balloon out from behind her back.

“Sorry that you suck at spankin’ with such noodly arms!”

A horrified expression.

Defiant laughter.

Purple rubber shredding as it hit skin.

A loud splash.

It was only a second or so, but the scene seemed to hang in the air forever to Mabel. Her brother sat, soaked, eye twitching as he stood up, wiping the water from his face. He licked his lips, expression once again neutral as he took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

When they opened again, she squeaked and tore out of his room, short skirt flaring, the sound of his enraged roar close behind her.

The chase was on.

“Mabel you aren’t going to sit down for a week after these ‘weak noodly arms’ get ahold of you!” he shouted, tearing after her. She made her way down the stairs, and the hurried thumping of him close on her heels goaded her onwards.

She dove over the couch before he could clear the bottom of the stairs. Laying perfectly still, she listened to him stomp his way into the kitchen. There was a disgruntled sound.

“Mom and Dad aren’t gonna be home for at least 24 hours yet, Mabel! I have a whole day to find you and tan your hide!” he called out. With a laugh of defiant challenge she bolted back up the stairs, and he was close behind her.

When she got to the top, she instinctively turned into the first open doorway, which happened to be a mistake. She had just trapped herself in his room.

“Wuh oh.”

She spun around, only to find the dripping wet silhouette of one angry Dipper standing there, cutting off her escape.

“Wuh oh is right,” he growled, wrestling her onto his bed.

She struggled, he clung. They twisted this way and that, each grabbing and pushing and pulling. Once or twice he caught an elbow to the face. She may have gotten a knee to the ribs for her troubles. But, inevitably, they found themselves in that same position they’d engaged in twice before that day.

Dipper’s first slap was rushed, off target. He merely caught the apex of her cheeks, and she yelped. His second strike was already on the downswing when it dawned on him that under the (now upturned) skirt she had changed into, there was nothing but naked Mabel ass. And he was about to touch it with his open palm.

It was too late to divert course. He’d put too much power into the swing to pull back the the severity of it.

Skin met skin with one of the loudest, sharpest smacks either twin had ever heard. His rough skin contrasted to her smooth, soft flesh.

Mabel whimpered. It was not a whimper of displeasure, either. Dipper’s legs tightened under her stomach.

The next ten seconds were deadly silent.

“Mabel…”

“D-Dipper, I can-”

“You want a spanking?” His tone was stern again. “Understand that what I’m about to do, I do with love.” Her eyes widened and her entire body went tense.

The assault was nothing like she had expected. A torrential hailstorm of open, left hands rained down on her unshielded rump. There were barely fractions of seconds between each impact, which left her little time to squeal, whimper, beg for mercy or even take a full breath.

Each time his hand met her butt abruptly, a sensation of pressure grew in her abdomen. Her toes clenched and her legs flexed. Her face was burning, her body trembled. All she could think in the back of her mind was one word.

_FINALLY._

The next slap was so powerful it caught her off guard. The feeling of tension in her midsection burst. The heat between her legs got even wetter than she knew she could get. A high pitched wail of bliss rang out, and it wasn’t until she started writhing that she realized she was the one making the sound.

Her brother had just _spanked her into orgasm_.

There was a full minute or so of silence now. Her backside stung in a way that made her wiggle happily, and she realized when she did that her brother’s hand was still clasped over her cheek. She looked back over her shoulder as he glanced down. As soon as they looked at each other, they went as red as a fire engine. Dipper awkwardly coughed into his other hand.

“A-and let that be a lesson to you.”

===

Mabel was sprawled over her brother’s bed, face down, clinging around a pillow. She hissed, with a mix of pleasure and pain, when she felt cold fabric press against her backside. Ice ground together in the bag as her brother adjusted it to give her glowing, red rear as much coverage as possible. She practically purred, hips lifting her butt into the attention.

He coughed awkwardly.

“So, uh… what the hell, Mabel?”

She felt her face go as red as her ass surely was as she buried it in his pillow again.

“I… uh, well…” She stumbled over her words, unable to spit anything out at first. “The f-first time wasn’t on purpose I swear.” She stole a look at her brother, who was also red in the face.

“So… the second time was?” She buried her face yet again, trying to pretend she was a cartoon ostrich. “I mean, it’s not hard to see the third time was. Y-you kinda came all over my lap, Mabes.”

“Yeah well, Mister I-have-the-sexiest-spankin’-hands, that’s your fault!” she argued. She wasn’t sure how much of it translated well outside of the pillow. The only reply that got was his fingers combing gently through her mussed up hair. She felt some of the nervous tension melt out of her shoulders.

“You do realize you still threw a water balloon at me, in the house.” She sniggered into the pillow that time. “And you’re the only one who got some sort of reward out of that.”

“Reward?! Dipper I won’t be able to sit for three days,” she whined, giving her butt a playful roll while she blew a raspberry at him.

“Yeah but, uh, um… no offense Mabel but this room kinda _reeks_ of you right now,” he stated. She immediately shoved her face back in the pillow. “Not in a bad way! I’m just saying that, uh… well it’s not hard to tell that you are exceedingly pleased with yourself.”

“Yeah well, I think you enjoyed yourself too, buckaroo. Pretty sure that second time you grew half a chub before you noticed what was going on.”

“You have a fantastic ass, okay?! There, I said it. I like my own sister’s ass.” He fumed, crossing his arms.

“Aww, hey, now, c’mon bro. You act like I’m supposed to be weirded out by that,” she said, twisting to rub at his forearm. “I mean, I took my panties off to give ya less blockage this time!”

“You took them off to give yourself less blockage,” he confirmed. She blushed again.

“Why won’t you let me pretend to be the understanding sister who does weird kinky things for her bro-bro?!” That got a laugh out of him.

“If that’s the case, what do I get?” he inquired. Her face and mind went blank.

“Bwuh?”

“Because, Mabel, we have at least twenty more hours to ourselves in this great big house. Two horny teenagers that may have just discovered they’re into each other. So,” he explained. “What do I get?”

She rolled her eyes but smirked all the same.

“I say we take the approach you’re familiar with already and see what happens,” she answered. He raised his eyebrows.

“And what approach might that be?”

She waggled her eyebrows at him.

“You’re a pretty hands-on kinda guy,” she joked. Rolling onto her side, she grabbed his wrist and planted his palm against her chest. “Let’s see what develops.“

-END


End file.
